One Simple Trip Makes a Difference
by MintLeafeon
Summary: Why do I have to go to the local repair shop anyway? It's in gang territory. Oh great, she's coming along too. What a big mess this is going to be. Why did she come along with me anyway? It's not like she likes me or anything…right?


One Simple Trip Makes a Difference

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis at all. I only own that character Crystal.

Summary: Why do I have to go to the local repair shop anyway? It's in gang territory. Oh great, she's coming along too. What a big mess this is going to be. Why did she come along with me anyway? It's not like she likes me or anything…right?

This is a response to the challenge put up by SkyGem which was to start each paragraph with a letter of the alphabet and keep the order going with any skipped letters or any repeats. The story had to make sense in order to go for the challenge as well.

* * *

><p>"Alright you idiot! I'll do it already!" Ryoma yelled at his father.<p>

"But are you sure Ryoma-sama?" Nanako asked worried about what Ryoma was agreeing to.

"Can't you see that he needs to grow up Nanako?" Nanjiroh replied crossing his arms over his chest with a smug look on his face.

"Don't you think this is a little overboard though?" Nanako replied back staring at the bag that Nanjiroh just handed Ryoma.

"Everything will be fine Nanako-chan," Ryoma replied looking inside the bag with a grimace on his face. He glanced back up at his father and said, "I'll take these to the repair shop by myself then."

"Finally brat!" Nanjiroh said with a smile. "Now be a good boy and be careful of all the gangs in the area alright."

Getting angered by his father, Ryoma just snarled at the man and turned to leave through the door.

"Happy now that he's off your back about that Ryoma?" a stranger asked making Ryoma turn towards the speaker.

"I see you have no problems sneaking up on me," Ryoma said relaxing as he realized who it was.

"Just playing around Ryo-kun," the speaker said draping an arm around Ryoma in a friendly way. The speaker had long purple-hair with very faint pink highlights at the tips.

"Kidding around as usual Crystal," Ryoma said with a smirk as he continued walking toward the repair shop on the other side of town.

"Let me come along with Ryo-kun," the girl said getting off his shoulders and walking beside him. "After all, the gangs don't bother to mess with me until they want a beating."

Making sure that Ryoma was alright was what Crystal thought was her job. She never wanted Ryoma hurt and always protected him. That is probably the reason why she always stayed around him even if he didn't want to be followed around like he had a stalker on his tail…which was probably true.

"Now just hold my hand, and we'll get there in no time," Crystal said with a smile on her face holding her hand out for Ryoma to take.

"Only this once," Ryoma said with a small blush as he gently gripped her hand.

"Perfect," Crystal said with a smile. As they walked to the sports shop, they noticed as several people stared at them with a glare before looking away once Crystal turned toward them.

"Quit acting like you don't want to hurt us you cowards!" Crystal suddenly yelled out into the crowd. They were so close to the repair shop, but Crystal noticed how there were several people surrounding them in each path.

"Run Ryoma!" Crystal muttered pushing Ryoma in the direction of the repair shop. Ryoma immediately started rushing over to the repair shop and got inside just as Crystal brought down one of the gang members.

"Stupid girl," Ryoma muttered after talking to the owner about getting some of his equipment fixed.

"Too bad," the owner said looking at Ryoma. He was just about to finish repairing the several racquets, strings, and other training equipment that Ryoma brought over. "You two look incredibly cute as a couple."

"Understand this, we are not a couple," Ryoma said with a blush on his face. He could not believe that the old man thought that they were a couple. Well maybe, he did like the girl, but he wasn't sure that she liked him back.

"Very frustrating isn't it boy?" the old man asked. "Must be hard to not know whether the girl likes you back or not."

"Whether she likes me or not, I still like her…maybe more than just a friend," Ryoma muttered loud enough for the man to hear him.

"X," the old man replied confusing the boy. When the boy showed his confusion, the old man chuckled before saying, "That's her favorite letter. The reason why is because it is often used to shorten the word Christmas. Do you know why?" When Ryoma shook his head no, he said, "It's because she loves the Christmas holiday…mainly because Christmas Eve is your birthday, and she loves that fact. Do you love her as well?"

"Yes," Ryoma answered after thinking a few moments.

Zipping into the room, Crystal crashed right into Ryoma and gave him a bear hug. "Aw! I love you too Ryo-kun! That's why I want to protect you no matter what!" Crystal smiled at Ryoma who smiled back before she landed a gently kiss on the side of his cheek. The old man could only watch and think, '_What a cute couple they will be_.'


End file.
